1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dermatological/cosmetic compositions comprising at least one antifungal agent and at least one halogenated antibacterial agent, other than those of the genera macrolide and pyranoside, and to topical applications thereof for the reduction of hair loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to this art that natural hair loss in humans reflects the overall equilibrium of hair follicles between the alternating growth phases (anagenic phases) and the hair loss phases (telogenic phases). The average ratio of the number of follicles in the anagenic phase to that in the telogenic phase is on the order of 9 (90/10). The percentage of follicles in the rest or quiescent phase (catagenic phase) appears to be very low.
Natural hair loss may be estimated, on average, to be a few hundred hairs per day for a normal physiological state. For a pathological physiological state, this number may attain a value of several hundred per day, leading to alopecia.
Moreover, a microbiological flora exists at the surface of the scalp, this flora consisting naturally of bacteria and yeasts. When an imbalance occurs in the natural composition of this flora, hair loss may be increased.
It too is known, moreover, that certain factors such as hormonal imbalance, physiological stress or food deficiencies may accelerate the phenomenon.
In order to reduce hair loss, FR-2,618,068 describes treatment of the scalp with a composition containing an antifungal agent which is optionally combined with an anti-inflammatory agent and/or with an antibiotic agent selected from among the macrolides or the pyranosides. However, such compositions are not entirely satisfactory since, although the reduction of hair loss is more pronounced than with treatment using an antifungal agent alone, topical application of anti-inflammatory agents have a tendency to bring about variations in the natural composition of the microbiological flora, thereby increasing the risks of infection.
Antibiotic agents are not entirely satisfactory either, since they are often unstable in cosmetic or dermatological compositions. In addition, they promote bacterial resistance phenomena, thus resulting in lesser effectiveness of the compositions intended to reduce or decelerate hair loss.
The topical application of antibacterial agents does not promote these resistance phenomena, but it appears that most of the conventional antibacterial agents inhibit the action of antifungal agents, thereby also reducing the effectiveness of compositions containing this type of combination.